Waiting All My Life
by AngelGirl9751
Summary: LoVe from the season 2 finale on, and my take on what the future could hold...bad summary, but hey its my first fic... Chapter 8 is up
1. intro and prologue

**Title: Waiting All My Life**

**Author: LoVeAngel97**

**Word Count:** 3,795

**Pairing:** LoVe, Friendship with Dick

**Rating:** PG-13 (Some bad language, not much)

**Spoilers:** All episodes to be safe, but if you haven't seen the season 2 finale don't read this.

A/N – Ok so I've been working on this for a while, tonight I was listening to my media player on random and this song came on and I thought 'Hey that's a perfect title for the fic.' And so that's why I included the lyrics here…

Many thanks go out to Jennafied for being my beta (an extremely speedy one at that too)… It's my first attempt at a fic so please be nice…

Sadly I own nothing that comes from the world of Veronica Mars, Rob Thomas is a god among men, and thank goodness the CW picked up season 3…

--

Waiting All My Life – Rascal Flatts

Everybody needs it  
Everybody wants it  
Everybody's searching for someone  
Been down a thousand highways  
I never thought would end  
Baby, I've been

_Chorus_  
Waiting all my life to find you  
Always been one step behind you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life

I was tired of waiting  
Every night was praying  
Everyday would be the day I'd find you  
I grew so impatient, how long would it take  
To know you were out there somewhere  
Somewhere waiting, wondering just like me

_Second Chorus_  
I've been waiting all my life to love you  
All that time I was dreaming of you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life

And did I lose faith, did I lose heart  
Maybe I did, but I never lost my way  
To where you are-I've been

_Repeat Chorus_  
_Repeat Second Chorus_

Your love I've been waiting  
your love I've been waiting all my life  
all my life, all my life

The last week has been insane, and that is putting it mildly. So let me start at the beginning...

Prologue

Graduation, it's supposed to be the best day of my teenage life. I'm having this wonderfully blissful dream that my parents are still together, then I'm at school and Duncan and Dick are messing with my head _what else is new _and then Logan is my boyfriend _God I missed being kissed by him_, Wallace and I never met, and yet somehow the dream brings us together if only for a moment. Then there is Lilly, she's alive and 'experimenting' at college with her sexuality and honestly it's totally something Lilly would have done. Yet she's standing in front of her memorial and asking why its there, then the alarm goes off and I'm forced to awake from this alternate reality where I was, for all intents and purposes, happy...

--

In the gym the seniors are in their seats and parents and friends are in the bleachers. 15 minutes ago Dad gave me my graduation gift, a trip to NYC. I'm psyched to say the least, but I was hoping for that pony he's been promising. The thing about graduation is that it means all this is over, high school is done, no more taunts, no more 09ers making my life miserable, no more making Mr. Clemmons life a living hell. However, it also means no more seeing my friends and those who used to be my friends on a daily basis and it's scary; I mean here it's like a safe bubble, well as safe as it gets for me.

My row has just stood up and Lamb walks over to Weevil. He starts to read him his rights and it makes me really mad because I know how much he wanted to walk across the stage. Of course Lamb doesn't care, he just goes ahead and slaps the cuffs on Weevil anyways. Lamb is such an ass, he could just have easily have waited till after graduation to cause a scene, but NO leave it to him to ruin a good day.

Then I hear people cheering my name and I'm stunned. I of course expected Dad, Wallace, and Mac, but the place erupted. I glance over at Logan and even he is clapping, with the trademark smirk but still. Insert some witty banter with Van and then I walk off the stage.

Outside Mac comes up to me and tells me that Beaver and her are back together, and she looks so happy. Then out of nowhere Dick slaps me on the ass and tells me he expects to see me tonight at the party. I'm thinking to myself why can't he be normal like Cassidy, but then Dick is that way for a reason. My dad already left to go track down Woody and so I head off to do some detective work. I need to look at the baseball team pictures at Woody's fast food place. I get there and beeline to the pictures, then I read 'not pictured Cassidy Casablancas'. I wretch at the thought as all of the dots finally connect and I wonder why the common thread was not visible before. Cassidy is after all the one thing that all the events had in common, and now Mac is with him.

I rush into the class of 06 grad party at the Neptune Grand looking everywhere for Mac's trademark fuchsia streaks but I don't see anything. Finally I spot Logan and ask him if he knows where Cassidy is, he says he saw him and Mac earlier but now he doesn't know. Dick pops up and says that Cassidy got a room _well in Dick speak of course, I think he actually said something about them making love or playing D&D or both at the same time_ and well I'm now thinking the worse. I still can't get a hold of Mac on her sidekick and I panic. The woman at the front desk won't tell me what the room number is and I'm frantic. Then I get a text from Mac to meet her on the roof. Looking back I really should have questioned why Mac wanted to meet me on the roof but like I said I'm frantic and just want to make sure she's ok. I get into the elevator so consumed in my own world I don't see him in the small enclosed space with me...

'Hello Veronica' he says.

Aaron always did know how to make my skin crawl. I try really hard not to jump and show the fear that I have towards him, but my adrenalin is pumping and my focus is on Mac so I do banter with him and then he admits to killing Lilly, and that's when the doors open and he gets out, I don't really even have time to process what just happened I have to get to the roof and find Mac.

Up on the roof I run around calling for Mac but then Cassidy steps out, he has a gun. It's not the same Cassidy I used to know, he's different, but I guess given the circumstances I can understand. He tells me that there is a bomb on Woody's plane, the same plane my dad is on bringing Woody back to justice. Cassidy allows me to try to call Dad but there is no answer and I'm bawling at this point. The explosion in the sky a few minutes later is Cassidy doing and now he is going to kill me. He uses my stun gun on me and asks how it feels having 3000 volts go through my body. I'm crumpled on the ground and while he is distracted I forward the text he sent from Mac's phone to Logan. A few minutes later Cassidy tells me to stand up, he is still pointing the gun at me saying something about how he could pin my death on Aaron. That's when I hear Logan yell 'NO'. Cassidy turns at Logan and shoots, its wide thank God, but that gives me a chance to tackle Cassidy. He pushes me off and reaches for the gun but Logan has already gotten to his feet and knocks him down and the gun goes flying. The boys are struggling when Cassidy uses my stun gun on Logan, then I fire a shot in the air, they both freeze as I point the gun at Cassidy and tell Logan to get out of the way.

'You're not a killer Veronica, give me the gun.' Logan says trying to calm me down but its no good.

'He killed my father, he killed everyone on the bus, he raped me!' I yell as tears are streaming down my face.

Logan had been shocked at the first two but then when he hears that Cassidy had raped me he looks at him wide eyed and all Cassidy can do is look sheepish and I swear he shrugged. Logan has reached me and taken the gun out of my hands, then he hugs me to him and lets out a breath then he looks back at Cassidy who is climbing onto the edge of the roof.

'Beaver don't.' he yelled.

'My name is Cassidy.' Cassidy yelled.

'Cassidy don't.' Logan said a bit softer.

'Why not?' Cassidy demands, Logan tries but honestly cant think of something to say, 'That's what I thought' he says before he steps backwards off the roof.

Logan is just staring wide-eyed and his mouth hanging open as I walk up and wrap myself around him. We stay like that for a few moments then I remember

'Mac!' I exclaim as I pull him towards the stairs.

We get into the room and she is huddled in the corner wrapped in the shower curtain.

'He took my clothes, he took everything.' she says crying and shaking. I look around and see that all the bed sheets are gone as well as anything else she could have used to cover herself to leave the room.

'Why?' she asked. I want to tell her but I can't. I just pull her into a hug and let her cry.

The next bit is all a blur to be honest. I think I passed out from exhaustion in Logan's X-terra. I'm dreaming again, of my dad and me as a little kid. In my dream dad is doing a sock puppet theater for me and then I smell bacon.

I jump out of bed and rush to the kitchen, calling for my dad, but it's Logan who turns and walks over to me wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

'I'm sorry.' he keeps whispering.

'Do I smell bacon?' I hear from behind me.

'Dad?' I say as I rush to hug him 'I love you so much.' I babble as I tell him the details of what happened.

'Well I got in at about 3am and thought it was a little odd to see Logan here sleeping on the couch, but better the couch than elsewhere. Lamb didn't want me to be on the plane when they landed in Neptune so at the last minute I got off and rented a car to drive home.' Keith explained as he hugged me to him.

The next thing we heard was the door closing and Logan was gone. I wanted to go after him to thank him for… well for everything but I couldn't let go of my Dad.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Later that day we found out that Aaron has been murdered in his suite at the Grand, only a few floors from where all of my drama had take place. I called Logan and met him at the beach, we talked about everything but what had happened.

'Thank you.' I said

'We're even now.' he said smiling as he put his arm around me and pulled me close.

'How's Dick doing?' I asked as I rested my head against him.

'Not so good, he's kind of shut down.' Logan admits.

'You should go be with him.' I say while really not wanting to let him go.

'I want to be with you.' he whispers. I look up at him and before I can say anything he kisses me.

We stay there for hours, mostly in silence before someone walks over to us.

'Mind if I join you?' Dick asks then he sits with us. We look at him as he looks out at the ocean then he looks at me and says 'I'm sorry, for everything. Logan told me what Beav- what Cassidy did to you that night at Shelly's party, and if I hadn't been, well me, it wouldn't have happened. So I'm sorry.' Tears collect in his eyes as he talks.

'Why didn't I know what happened to him? I could have protected him. I could have done something he was my brother. How could this have happened?' he mumbles as he bows his head to his knees and cries.

I reach out and put my hand on his shoulder and he kind of slumps over into my lap as he cries. I look up at Logan and his face is etched with concern for his friend. The rest of the afternoon it is just the 3 of us. We eventually go back to my apartment to watch a movie. My dad was surprised to see the 2 boys at the house but didn't say anything. Logan had ordered pizza for dinner and eventually Dick fell asleep. We didn't have the heart to wake him and send him home so I got him to lie down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. Logan and I were in the kitchen hugging when we heard commotion in the living room. Dick was having a fitful dream and I was about to go wake him when he sat up and his eyes were wide.

'It's ok Dick it was just a dream.' I said as I sat with him and rubbed his back to calm him down. He looked a bit embarrassed at first then he just let out a sigh.

'Why are you being so nice to me?' he asked

'Because that's how she is.' Logan answered.

'But I have helped him make your life hell and I know that you guys have history but you and me, I've done nothing but be an ass towards you.' Dick said.

'I'm a firm believer in second chances.' I said smiling then I glanced over at Logan,

'Sometimes it takes 3 times to get it right.'

'I should get back to my house.' Dick said

'Nope, no can do, you're both staying here tonight.' I said.

'Yeah the big man is gonna love that.' Dick said smirking.

'He already said it was ok.' Logan said.

'Really? Thanks.' Dick said to me.

'It's not a problem, but if you keep being nice we might have to stop calling you Dick.' I said smiling.

'Maybe I should use my full name from here on out. I really don't want to be the guy I used to be.' he said sadly.

'Hey kids, how about letting the old guy get some sleep?' Dad said walking out of his room smiling.

'Sorry Dad, didn't mean to wake you.' I said.

'It's ok sweetie, you guys doing ok?' he asked.

'Yes sir, thank you for letting me stay the night.' Dick said.

'It's ok son.' Dad said smiling. 'So I really don't want to know about sleeping arrangements, because right now what I don't know wont hurt me, but keep in mind I sleep with a shotgun next to the bed.' he said looking at Logan.

'No he doesn't.' I whispered to Dick making him laugh.

'Ok fine its in the closet but still, keep in mind I'm trusting you guys to not take advantage of my generosity.' dad said trying not to smile.

'We won't.' Logan said.

'Ok then, on that note, goodnight.' he said as he leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. I got up and finished cleaning up the kitchen and soon Dick had fallen back asleep.

'Come on Ronnie, you need to get to sleep too.' Logan said.

--

I sighed and smiled at him as he reached his hand out to me. Once we were under the covers of my bed Logan pulled me to him and kissed me.

'Veronica, I'm sorry.' he said as tears formed in his eyes.

'For what Logan?' I asked.

'For everything for being the reason for you breaking up with me last summer, for making your life hell and for not standing by you when you needed me even though you stood by me no matter what.' he said.

'Shhh, its ok.' I said as I dried his tears.

'Ronnie, I almost lost the only person that I still care about last night, if he had killed you I don't know what I would have done without you. I just wish I hadn't been such an idiot the last year. Its been such a waste of time trying to pretend I don't still love you.' he said.

'Everything happens for a reason and we don't always see the reason right away but everything does happen for a reason.' I whispered as I wiped the tear from his face and then I kissed him.

'I don't want to lose you again.' he whispers.

'We have a lot to work out, but I promise you won't lose me.' I say before he gently kisses me and buries his head in my neck.

'I mean it Ronnie I love you, I never stopped.' he whispers causing goose bumps to form over my body.

'I love you too, even when you were being a jackass to me I still loved you, but I was scared.' I admitted.

'Is that why you ran from the alterna prom?' he asked.

'Yes, you gave this great speech about us and how epic it all is, and it kind of scared me because I knew you were right.' I said.

'Then I had to be my normal psychotic jackass self the next day-' he started to say.

'Ok here's the thing; as of right now the past is in the past. It may be easier said than done but we both deserve a clean slate.' I said as I could feel my own tears coming.

'I can't promise I wont be the psychotic jackass from time to time.' he said with a slight smile.

'I can't promise I will stop being Nancy Drew from time to time' I said smiling. We kissed and then he pulled me close to him and we fell asleep.

--

In the morning Dick woke up and my dad was in the kitchen making breakfast for him.

'Morning, did you sleep ok?' dad asked.

'Yeah, thank you, I really do appreciate you letting me crash here.' Dick said.

'Anytime Dick, if you need anything you know that you can come to me or Veronica we'll do what ever we can to help.' Dad said.

'Thanks, and I know this might sound dumb but I'm thinking about not going by Dick anymore, it's a chapter of my life I'm ready to put behind me.' Dick said.

'That's very grown up of you.' Keith said seriously.

'I know, its kind of scary.' Dick said smiling.

'Is Richard okay until you figure out what you'd like to be called?' dad asked.

'Yeah Richard's fine. No one's called me that since my mom- for a really long time.' he admitted.

'It's ok.' dad said as he patted Dick on the shoulder, 'I'm going to head off to the office, can you make sure that everyone is fully clothed and that they don't sleep in too late.'

'Will do.' Dick said smiling. Shortly after my dad left the apartment Dick made some breakfast for all of us and knocked on my door.

'You guys better be dressed cause I'm coming in there.' When he got no answer he opened the door and peered over at the bed.

Logan was on his side and I was pressed up against him with my back to his chest and our hands were interlaced.

Dick smiled and said 'Ok you love birds wake up I made breakfast.'

'You can cook?' Logan asked sleepily.

'Yes but if you don't get up I'll eat it all and make you have cereal.' Dick said smirking.

'I'm up.' I said.

'I swear the way to that girls heart is through her stomach.' Logan said smirking.

'I'll have you know that my stomach is in fact the way to my heart.' I said grinning. Logan laughed and then followed Dick and me out of the room. After we had both stopped for bathroom breaks we sat down and ate the scrambled eggs and bacon Dick had made.

'Thank you Dick.' I said as I began to take the dishes to the sink.

'Hey about that, I'm really thinking of not going by Dick anymore. I know its going to be weird for you guys, but you can call me anything but Dick.' he said.

'Oh can I call you Richie Rich?' Logan said smirking.

'Sure.' he said laughing, 'Richard, Rich, Rick, Ricky, Richie, whatever just not Dick.'

'You're not a Rich, well you're rich but the name doesn't fit.' I said.

After contemplating Dick's name change for a while we spent the day around Neptune, mostly at the beach again. Dick had gotten a call from his dad and asked him to take care of the funeral arrangements since he was still in hiding and wouldn't be able to get back to take care of it.

'Gee thanks Dad, I appreciate all the support.' Dick said sarcastically.

'Kendall is still there get her to help you.' Dick Sr. said.

'Well you see there's a problem with that, Cassidy had gone and formed his own real estate company after the shit hit the fan with yours. He had Kendall be the name on the account and well since he is dead she got all the profits, all 8 million dollars of it. So she could care less about me, or anyone else. Have I thanked you lately for bringing home the gold digging trophy wife from hell?' Dick said getting angry.

'I've got to go son. I'll call you in a few weeks, and I'm really sorry I cant be there for you right now.' Big Dick said before hanging up. Dick looked down at the phone and had a sudden urge to throw it into the surf.

'Don't do that, you know you'll never remember all the numbers you have programmed on it when you get a new one.' I said trying to get him to laugh.

'Ahh Ronnie you know me so well.' he said smirking.

I glared at him, he knew that Logan was the only one who got away with that nickname but I let it go.

'Hey man I have to go take care of Aaron, so we can just do it all at once and get it over with?' Logan said sighing.

'Are you sure?' Dick asked.

'Yeah, I really wouldn't enjoy dealing with all this crap on my own.' Logan said.

'Ok why don't you guys go back to surfing so I can keep working on my um- my tan?' I said as I tucked my laptop back in my bag.

'Ronnie please tell me you're not working on a case.' Logan said rolling his eyes.

'Not a case, I forgot to mention that dad had gotten me a trip to NYC for graduation, so I'm trying to see about getting tickets to shows and stuff now.' I explained.

'When are you going?' Dick asked.

'This week.' I said, 'Hey you guys should come with us.' They looked at me funny and then I said, 'Come on, Dad's going to drag me to Shea and Yankee stadiums and Madison Square Garden and any other sporting arena in the area, and as much as I love my dad I'm not as into that sort of thing as he is. So you guys can go with him and do the male bonding thing.'

'Sweetums, you know I'm not big into sports.' Logan said making a face.

'But I am.' Dick said grinning as he now saw the genius of my plan, 'She's thinking I can go do the male bonding stuff and you two can do what ever it is that you two do.' he finished.

'Is my girl brilliant or what?' Logan said leaning down to kiss me.


	3. Chapter 2

Rating: R (language)

Chapter 2

That afternoon the guys went to the funeral parlor to make arrangements as I waited for them in the X-terra. Afterwards we stopped over at my dad's office and found Kendall in front of him with a briefcase open.

'Dad?' I asked.

'Veronica.' he said as he shut the case.

'Well look at you two, don't you look cute.' Kendall said as she saw Logan's hand in mine. I tightened my grip and Logan rubbed his thumb along my hand to calm me down.

'Mommy dearest, how are you doing. I mean since you've got Cassidy's money and all I suppose that means you'll be moving out of the house. Hopefully you've left me enough money to go to college and live off of.' Dick said sarcastically.

'You know Dick if you need a loan I'd be happy to give it to you.' Kendall said.

'Thanks, but no. See now that I'm 18 and Dad isn't around I'm going to sell the house to pay for school. Thanks for the generous offer for a loan though.' he said.

'Shouldn't your trust fund be kicking in right about now?' she asked.

'Nope that one kicks in when I'm 25. My Mom wanted to make sure I didn't blow it all and well I'm sure she didn't think that Dad would find a gold digger to take her place.' he said.

'Kids why don't you wait in the other room I'm almost done with this.' Dad said, as he didn't want to have this escalate.

Logan pulled Dick out of the room and he sat on the couch while I got him a soda from the fridge. We sat in silence till Kendall walked out of the office and tossed a nasty look our way before she left.

'Please tell me you're not taking a case for her.' I said to my dad.

'Sweetie, you know I normally wouldn't but given my knowledge but I have to.' he said.

'Great.' I said as I sat back on the couch.

'Keep your friends close, your enemies closer Veronica.' he said.

'Yeah yeah I get it. Anyways, about our trip. Can the guys come too? That way you have someone to go do the male bonding with.' I said quickly.

'Ok.' He said.

'Huh? Wait that was too easy.' I said.

'Shhh, take it as a gift Veronica.' Logan said smirking.

'Truthfully I had been thinking of seeing if you boys wanted to come along. I think that you kids have already been through enough and a trip away from here might do you all some good.' Dad said.

'Sweet.' Dick said smiling.

'How did everything go today?' dad asked.

'Smoothly I guess, I just want it to be over.' Logan said.

'We're supposed to go back tomorrow to pick up the ashes.' Dick said somberly.

'Trina wants Aaron's, I just want to go dump them down the toilet.' Logan said smirking.

'Ok so what's for dinner?' I asked quickly changing the subject and making everyone laugh.

'V- seeing as we all know how much you love Chinese, so why don't we just order some and take it back to your place.' Dick suggested.

'I think I have a new BFF.' I said smiling.

'Wallace would be offended.' Logan said smirking, 'I'll call and get us seats on your flight.'

Dad handed Logan the flight info and he saw that the flight was for the next day on the red eye.

Within minutes Dick had ordered dinner and Logan had gotten the flight, and arranged for a two-bedroom suite in Manhattan overlooking Central Park.

--

The next day I stayed home and packed while Dick and Logan went to the funeral parlor. Logan, true to his word went back to his suite and flushed the ashes, as he really felt that it was fitting. Dick on the other hand put Cassidy's ashes in his safe. He still didn't know yet what he wanted to do but he knew his brother deserved something better.

Both guys came back to the apartment to get me and my stuff, as the plan was to meet Dad at the airport. We were there early and Logan had out his portable DVD player and the guys were watching X2 while I was watching out for my dad. Finally I saw him rushing towards the gate and I relaxed.

'I told you he wouldn't miss the flight.' Logan whispered as he kissed my cheek.

'Sorry I'm late, a case went a little over my time frame.' Dad said as he kissed my cheek.

'It's ok you're still ok on time, the flight isn't supposed to leave for another 15 minutes.' I said.

'Yup but since we're in first class we could have boarded 15 minutes ago.' Dick whined, to which he got a smack across the gut from me.

'Sorry old me came out for a second. Won't happen again.' he said as he rubbed the spot where I had hit him.

'Sorry reflex.' I said feeling bad I had hit him.

Logan just laughed and took my hand and we went on to the plane. Dad let me sit with Logan for take off then we all switched around cause the boys were watching movies. Dad and I talked for a bit about what we wanted to do in NYC and then I fell asleep on him. Logan had looked over at me and dad talking and felt a pang of jealousy, but it was quickly pushed aside and replaced with a new thought of _if we get married Keith would be my dad, then maybe I could have a real father._ He was jarred from his thoughts when Dick's head dropped onto his shoulder and he was snoring.

'Dude!' Logan said as he moved his head off of him and reclined Dick's seat for him, then he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Before long we were being woken up for preparation to land, but there wasn't enough time to switch seats so Logan extended his hand to me, and I squeezed it as we went down thru the clouds and touched down on in New York. Once we had gotten our bags we saw a limo driver holding a sign for 'Cassablancas'. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

'Hey it was the least I could do.' he said smiling.

--

Once at the hotel we crashed for a few hours before heading out. The first day was spent wandering all around the city. The second day Dad and Dick went to go do the male bonding thing and Logan and I went to central park and had a picnic before going to the zoo and then hitting a few stores. That night we went to dinner and then caught a show.

The next day Dad got a call and said 'Ok I hate to do this but I have to head home.'

'But Dad, you promised.' I whined.

'I know, I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to get back and take care of things.' he said not willing to elaborate.

'Whatever.' I muttered and turned away.

I was getting a drink from the mini fridge when Dad came out with his suitcase and spoke to Logan, then he came over to me.

'Veronica, you know I love you but you know I have to go.' he said.

'I know.' I said sadly.

'Besides you kids will have more fun with out me here. I know that you want to go out and stay out all night and go to SNL and Dave Letterman and all that other stuff.' he said.

'You forgot to be on the Today show.' I said smirking.

'How could I forget.' dad said smiling.

'I love you Dad.' I said.

'I love you too, and I'll call you as soon as I land back in Neptune.' he said kissing my cheek and then he was gone. We left the hotel and went to Chinatown and walked around for a while before Logan got a call.

'Ok so 11, no problem, thanks.' then he hung up.

'What's at 11?' I asked.

'We're going out, I got us on the list for that place that Lindsay Lohan is always in.' he said smirking.

'Fine but there'd better be some hot guys for me to ogle in there.' I said as I shook my head.

'You've got one right here.' Logan said as he kissed my neck.

'Hey what am I chopped liver?' Dick asked smiling.

'You're hot too, but Logan doesn't want me ogling you anymore than he wants me ogling another guy.' I said.

So we hit several stores so I could buy a new outfit for the evening, before grabbing dinner and going back to the hotel to get ready. The guys were waiting on me and I knew it, so I took my sweet time. I had just gotten my makeup and hair the way I wanted to and then I put on the dress.

'Veronica? Are you almost ready?' an impatient Dick said.

'Almost.' I said as I put on strappy shoes that Lilly would have classified as 'fuck me' shoes. When I walked out of the room finally Dick saw me first.

'Holy shit V.' he said as his jaw practically hit the floor.

I had on this crimson red halter dress that fell about 4 inches above my knees and of course the fuck me shoes, my hair was down in loose waves and I had to admit I looked damn good.

'Ronnie, wow.' Logan managed to say once he saw the outfit. Then he shook his head in order to clear it before saying 'You have to change.'

'Why?' both Dick and I asked.

'Cause baby you look too hot.' He said sadly.

'Too bad you're just going to have to deal with the fact that you have a hot girlfriend.' I said smirking.

'But Ronnie.' He whined.

'We'll be right back.' I said to Dick as I pulled Logan back into my room.

'Ronnie you look amazing I just don't want to have to kick anyone's ass for looking at you the wrong way.' He said once I had closed the door.

'Logan, I know you get jealous, but you know I would never do that to you.' I said.

'I know but-' he said till I cut him off with a kiss.

'This is for you, and only you.' I said between kisses.

'God, do you know what you do to me?' Logan said as he kissed my neck, then I felt his body completely press up against mine and I felt what I do to him.

'Logan, if you're a good boy tonight, I'll let you watch me get changed tonight.' I said grinning.

'Do I get to help?' he asked smirking.

'Maybe.' I said before we kissed again. We emerged from the room and Dick was watching TV.

'Things good to go?' he asked.

'For now.' Logan replied.

--

Once we were at the club Logan's caveman tendencies went into high gear, even Dick started to get aggravated by it. I had gotten up to go the bathroom when Logan decided to follow me for my own protection.

'Dude she's 18. She can go to the bathroom on her own.' Dick said.

'I know it's just in that outfit she's getting checked out by every guy in here.' Logan groaned.

'Yeah but Dude, you're the only guy she's looked at in here. Well besides yours truly.' Dick said with a smirk.

'I know it's all residual, I mean look at my track record. Lilly flat out cheated on me with Weevil and Aaron,' he cringed when he said that, 'Caitlin cheated on me with that PCHer, Hannah didn't cheat but look how that turned out. Maybe I should just go into the priesthood.' Logan said as he stared up at the ceiling.

'Well that would just be a waste of a fine specimen.' a girl who had been eavesdropping on their conversation said. She then came over and perched herself on Logan's lap.

'Um, I'm going to need you to move, you see my girlfriend will be back in a minute and you really don't want to get on her bad side.' Logan said.

'He's right but my lap is wide open.' Dick said smiling.

'Not into the blonde hair, blue eyes look sorry.' the girl said to Dick who then looked very rejected. 'So I'm thinking maybe you just haven't found the right girl for you? Maybe you should try looking outside your comfort zone.' she said as she began to run her hands across his chest.

'Trust me, I'm with the right girl now. So if you don't mind, get off of me before I dump you on the floor.' Logan said.

'You wouldn't do that.' she purred in his ear before kissing his neck.

'He's done it before.' Dick piped in.

The girl had just looked up at Logan when he smirked and then he stood up and the girl wound up on her ass on the floor. She was spitting out swears at rapid fire when I walked back over.

'So this is what I miss when I leave you alone for a few minutes?' I asked.

'Pretty much, see I have this charm that makes me irresistible to women.' Logan said as he stepped over the girl to me.

'Hmm really? Do tell?' I said smirking.

'You're feeling it now, aren't you Ronnie?' he asked as he pulled me right up against him.

'I felt it earlier, you see I have this charm, that makes me irresistible to YOU.' I said before I kissed him.

Meanwhile Dick had offered his hand to the girl on the floor and she just ignored him, got up and came over to us.

'So this is the one you're worried about losing?' she said

'This is my girlfriend, and she is the one who makes me go insanely jealous when I see other guys checking her out.' Logan corrected her.

'Not much to look at, hope she's good in bed.' the other girl said as she gave me the once over.

'Ok you know what I've heard worse. So why don't you take your little skanky self away from my boyfriend.' I said angrily. "Buh Bye." I waved and smirked.

She glared at me and then moved on.

'Have I told you how sexy you are when you're keeping the skanks away from me?' Logan said before he kissed me.

'I aim to please.' I said smiling.

We went and danced for a bit and then we went to sit back with Dick.

'Come on, I haven't danced with you yet.' I said to him.

'Nah, it's ok.' Dick said.

'Go on dude, go dance with the hottest girl in the place.' Logan said smiling at me. Dick raised an eyebrow at him and then Logan said, 'Hey at least I know you're not going to try anything with my girl.'

I rolled my eyes and pulled Dick to the dance floor. We had a lot of fun and then Logan came out and we all just spent the rest of the night dancing, laughing, and drinking. I was a bit of a lightweight and it was showing, Logan had to resist the urge to pick me up and carry me to the hotel as I kept stumbling as we walked.

'Stupid shoes, Lilly can keep them, I mean they make me tall but I'll never figure out how she can wear them all the time and not have blisters.' I muttered as I went to take them off.

'Ronnie, we're in New York City, not exactly a safe place to be taking off your shoes.' Dick said.

'Ok that's it, either we are taking a cab the 3 blocks to the hotel, or you're going to let me carry you, but you are not taking your shoes off and walking barefoot in NYC.' Logan said.

'Me Logan me strong, me carry you.' I said mocking his caveman persona.

'V, come on, just leave the shoes on for a little while longer we're almost back.' Dick said as he suppressed a laugh.

'Ok.' I sighed, 'You know I don't know why Lilly called them fuck me shoes. They just make me taller and that's the only thing I cared about.' I muttered after a minute. Logan tried to repress a laugh and then I turned to him and said 'What?'

'She called them fuck me shoes because every time she wore them she had guys waiting in line that wanted to fuck her.' Logan said then he whispered to me 'Baby, you had 90 of the guys in the club wanting to line up for you, and probably most of the girls too.'

'Get out.' I said as I poked him in the shoulder then lost my balance and he caught me.

'Now sweetie, we cant have you being arrested for being drunk in public, so no falling down.' Logan said.

'I love you, you know that don't you.' I said smiling up at him.

'I know.' he said smiling back as he put his arm around my waist to keep me up.

'I love you too Dick, but more of the best friend variety of love.' I said as I linked arms with him.

'Those are all words I never thought I'd hear from your mouth Ronnie.' Logan said smirking.

'I get best friend status and a profession of love, my night is complete.' Dick said laughing.

--


	4. Chapter 3

Once we were in the hotel Logan got me a bottle of water and we sat on the balcony just staring out at the city.

'Can we go to bed?' I asked after awhile.

'You feeling ok?' he asked.

'Yeah just sleepy right now.' I said as my eyelids began to feel to heavy to keep open.

Logan kissed my neck and then helped me off of the chair and I walked ahead of him into the bedroom shedding clothes as I went along. He stood in the doorway watching me. He was not going to push me to do anything right now, but he still couldn't tear his eyes away from my body. I had slid the dress off first then the strapless bra and then my underwear before I stepped into the bathroom and underneath the running shower.

'Logan?' I called.

'Yeah.' he said as his voice cracked.

'Aren't you going to join me?' I said sweetly. He had already locked the bedroom door and then he silently had walked over to the bathroom.

'Sugar puss, you know that normally I would be jumping at the chance to be in the shower with you but as much as I want you, I want our first time to be perfect. I want to give you the whole ideal first time. Candles, rose petals, strawberries and whipped cream.' he said smiling as he thought about it.

'Logan, you know I don't need that stuff.' I said as I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself.

'I know you don't, but I still want you to have it.' he whispered as I wrapped my arms around him.

'I love you, and I love that you want all of that for me, but you are the only thing I need.' I said before I kissed him.

'It's not all for you, its for me too.' he whispered.

'Ok.' I said. I went and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and Logan stripped down to his boxers and we laid in bed together.

'What are you thinking about?' I asked after awhile.

'You, me, us, the future, your dad, my mom, Dick.' he said.

'You're in bed with me and you're thinking about Dick.' I said laughing.

'You asked.' he said smiling.

'Ok explain.' I said smiling back at him.

'Ok well, I want to make sure that I don't mess us up again and so that's the you and me portion of my thoughts. I want us to be forever, I want our first everything to be our last everything. Besides after you I'm going to be ruined for any other girl, because they'll never live up to you. I'm thinking about your dad and how great your relationship is with him and how to not be jealous of it. I'm thinking of my mom and how much I miss her and honestly I think now I kind of understand why she did it, but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with her being gone. Lastly I'm thinking about Dick because for all intents and purposes he is my family, he is my brother, and well I know that he's just not dealing with the whole Cassidy thing, and I just don't want to see him destroy himself like I almost did.' Logan said.

'Dick will be ok, because he has people who aren't going to let him self-destruct. Your mom did what she thought she had to, she didn't know how to protect you when she was here, but she can protect you from where she is now. My dad's the best, most of the time, but he already looks at you differently, I guarantee that if you give it some time Dad will be more on your side than mine. Now as for us, and the future, I wish I could say that everything will work out just the way you want it to, but I can't. The only thing we can do is take each day as it comes and be happy. With everything that has happened over the last 3 years, we survived, and you're right we are epic. We were meant to be Logan, and I don't doubt that for a second anymore.' I said as tears began to glisten in my eyes.

'You're wrong about something.' he whispered.

'What?' I asked.

'You said you cant promise that the future will work out the way I want it- and it already is. I no longer have to worry about **him** and I can now look back on Lilly and smile about the time we had together. I can look ahead to the future and see it looking very bright, because I have you.' he said.

I smiled up at him and we kissed. We fell asleep a short time later and later the next day we all went walking in the city again, before heading over to the Dave Letterman taping. Afterwards we went to the Hard Rock for dinner before wandering back to the hotel.

'Hey guys, I have to go do some sleuthing over in Harlem.' I announced

'Alone?' Logan asked.

'Yes alone, I'm going to see Jackie. I'll be back in a few hours.' I said kissing him.

'Ok, but be careful.' he said.

As soon as I was gone he pulled Dick out of the room and down the street.

'Dude what's the rush?' Dick asked.

'I need to get something before she comes back.' Logan said.

'Whoa, are you-' Dick said as he realized the store that Logan was walking to.

'Not today, but I want to have it incase the mood strikes.' he said as they walked into Tiffany's.

Dick and Logan looked at ring after ring until they all started to look the same. Logan wanted to get something simple yet not. He wanted it to be something that I would love but he wanted to also have a bit of himself in it. Finally he stepped back and shook his head attempting to clear it. He wandered over to a different part of the store and saw a stone that changed color depending on how you looked at it, and he had an idea.

'I want a ring made.' he said to the woman behind the counter. 'I want this stone to be set on the sides of the emerald cut that I had been looking at.'

It was classic but still different. Along with the ring he bought a bracelet that was the same stone set with diamonds, and a pair of studs before settling on a necklace that was the single mystic firestone.

'Think she'll like it?' he asked Dick finally.

'She's gonna kill you.' Dick said smiling.

'Ahh but I'll die a happy man.' Logan said smiling.

'Honestly though its a good choice, I mean it's what you wanted.' Dick said.

'Ok we'd better get back before she does.' Logan said smiling.

Meanwhile I was just coming back from seeing Jackie. She was surprised to see me but it gave us a chance to talk and get some stuff out. Then she introduced me to her son. When we parted we promised to keep in touch. Now I was seated on the subway on my way back to the hotel. I was listening to my mp3 player when I felt someone watching me. I hadn't been able to figure out who it was, but I knew the next stop was Central Park so I casually got off the train and went to the street level before disappearing into the crowd. I had glanced over my shoulder to see if anyone had looked out of the ordinary. When I reached the hotel I went straight up to the room and I sank onto the couch. Logan had left a note saying that they had gone out but would be back soon. I had heard the door to the suite open and so I sat up and looked over the couch at the person.

'Lilly?' I asked

'Nope just a figment of your imagination.' she said smirking.

'So am I dreaming?' I asked.

'Yeah, but I thought I'd make an appearance and see what's going on with you.' she said.

I rolled my eyes and said 'Lill, like you don't already spy on us.'

'Ok so maybe I do, but it's totally boring down here with out me.' she said as she sat on the couch next to me.

'Is it? I don't know the last week's been pretty non boring for me.' I said laughing.

'Yeah I know I saw,' she says sadly, 'I don't know where Beav is, I mean he could be up here and I haven't seen him yet, but then again who knows. So you and Logan back together, and epic as ever.' she finished with a smile.

'Epic, his words not mine.' I say laughing.

'Its true though, you guys survived and you're stronger together than apart. Its cheesy but you really do complete him. Oh God did I just use a line from Jerry McGuire? I've been hanging out with Meg too much up there.' Lilly said.

'How's Meg?' I ask.

'Good, she checks on Duncan and the baby all the time, I do too but I don't tell her. Little bro has me worried some times, he's just so cut off from everyone and he misses home, and the accent he's picking up! Omg it drives me insane why couldn't he have picked a place that spoke normal English, but no he had to have a beach and sun. He's so on the wrong side of the equator, but he won't come back because of Lilly. He named her after me, like he couldn't be original or something, but she loves the kangaroos so he justifies that as the reason to stay.' she says.

'At least they're safe, and you know he always loved you more than you deserved.' I say teasing her.

'So you gonna name your kid after me too? God knows Logan loved me more than I deserved.' she says.

'If we ever had a daughter I might consider giving her your name for her middle.' I say smiling.

'Ok that's a good deal, oh V before I forget… His mom she's not here. Remember that when you wake up.' she says.

'Do you have to go?' I ask.

'Yeah I have to get back.' she says sadly.

'Give Meg a hug for me.' I ask.

'You want me to hug her?' she says teasingly.

'Ok well tell her I asked you to give her a hug from me.' I say smiling.

'Be happy Veronica, just be happy.' she says and then she's gone.

'Lilly wait.' I say then I wake up and I'm sitting up on the couch.

'You ok V?' Dick asks from the chair near the couch.

'Yeah, just had a dream.' I say shaking my head.

'You said Lilly.' he said.

'I did?' I asked.

'Yeah you were talking in your sleep but I couldn't make out what you said, but you defiantly said Lilly.' he said concerned. I rubbed my forehead and sighed.

'Where'd you guys disappear to tonight?' I asked.

'Just went out for a bit.' Dick said quickly turning his full attention back to the video game.

'Well look who's awake.' Logan said joining them. 'I missed you.' he whispered.

'It was only a few hours silly.' I said, as I got comfortable in his arms. We cuddled for a while then Dick tossed the controller and announced he was going to bed.

'Night Dick.' I said.

'Night V, Night asshole.' he said smirking.

'Love you too dude.' Logan said sarcastically.

'Ugg, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something.' I said out loud once Logan and I were alone.

'It'll come to you.' he said kissing my neck.

'Yeah.' I said as I sighed.

'Come on lets go to bed.' he whispered against my skin. We had been laying in bed for a minute when it came to me.

'Lilly.' I said.

'What?' Logan asked sleepily.

'Logan did you ever dream about Lilly or see her and talk to her? I'm not crazy don't look at me like that.' I said fixing him with a look.

'I don't think you're crazy, I have talked to her; I just always thought it was a dream. What did she say.' he said as he ran his hand across my face.

'We talked about all sorts of stuff, about you and me, Meg, Duncan, the baby, Cassidy, and your mom.' I said.

'What did she say about my mom?' he asked.

'She said that she isn't there, I guess she means heaven, but Logan, I don't want you to get your hopes up, it could just be my subconscious messing with me.' I said as I saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes.

'What else did she say?' he asked.

'She teased me about us, in typical Lilly fashion. She quoted Jerry McGuire and then blamed it on hanging out with Meg too much now. She said that Duncan is ok but not, she is worried about him she said something about him picking up an accent she cant stand and something about kangaroos.' I finished then I looked at Logan's face and it was pure shock.

'What?' I asked.

'Veronica, when was the last time you talked to DK?' he asked.

'Not since before he left.' I said.

'Oh man.' Logan said as he rolled onto his back and rubbed his face with his hands.

'What?' I asked.

'He's in Australia with Lilly.' Logan groaned.

'Oh my God.' I said.

'You know what this means?' Logan said sitting up.

'It means that your mom might still be alive.' I whispered.

'Hey know what though it just means that she really is free, and when she's ready she'll come back.' He said as he smiled.

'So you're not going to look for her?' I asked.

'No, look where it got me last time.' he said.

'I'm sorry about that Logan.' I said.

'For what? You stuck by me, you stayed with me when no one else would.' he said kissing me. We settled down and I watched as Logan fell asleep.

'Thanks Lilly.' I said and then I drifted off to sleep.

--


	5. Chapter 4

The next few days in NYC we hit a few more shows and museums. Then finally it was our last day there. The night before we left we went out clubbing again this time we ran into Dick's cousin Danni and she hung out with us most of the time. Back at the hotel we were just watching the boys play video games when I dragged Danni into the kitchen area and told her about my plan. We disappeared into my bedroom and she helped me light all the candles I pulled out of a bag, and then dusted the room with rose petals and as soon as we were done we snuck back out to the living room. She announced that she was going to take off but would see us for breakfast. Soon enough Dick decided to go to bed. I was in the kitchen getting the strawberries and whipped cream and smiled at Logan, he smirked at me and took a bite of the one I offered him.

'Coming?' I asked as I waked into the room. His jaw dropped slightly when he walked into the room then he looked at me and smiled.

'You did all this?' he asked.

'I did.' I said smiling. Before I knew it I was having the most earth-shattering kiss ever.

'I love you.' he whispered.

'I know.' I said.

'You know I wanted to do this for you.' he said smiling.

'I know but I told you I didn't need all of this to make it special, but I have to admit it is quite nice.' I said as I began to unbutton his shirt.

You want more? Sorry but I don't kiss and tell ;)

Logan was fast asleep and I got up and blew out the remaining candles before crawling back into the bed.

--

In the morning we had breakfast with Dick and Danni, she said she would come visit us in Neptune when she came home in a few weeks. After breakfast we headed to the airport.

When we finally got back home neither of the guys wanted to go back to their respective homes so we went to my apartment.

'The realtor left me a few messages about the house, she said she has some interested buyers.' Dick said as we sat on my couch.

'I'm giving up the suite at the Grand.' Logan said.

'Hey the apartment next door is empty.' Dick said.

'Yeah cause I can really picture you 09ers living on the wrong side of the tracks.' I said smirking.

'Why not? It's gated, and quiet and not where I currently live. Plus it's close to you.' Logan said.

'Besides I'm hoping to get into the dorms at Hurst in the fall, so it would be temporary for me.' Dick said.

'You're really going to go?' I asked smiling at him.

'Gotta do something with my life.' he said.

'What about you?' I asked turning to Logan.

'I suppose I'll take some classes.' he said smirking.

'My boys are so smart.' I said sarcastically. There was a knock on the door and I got off of Logan's lap to answer it.

'Hey!' I said as I saw Mac and Wallace on the other side.

'Hey V.' Mac said smiling.

'Hey superfly.' Wallace said and then they came into the apartment.

'Hey guys.' he said as Mac looked uneasily at Dick.

Then there was uncomfortable silence.

'So you guys just got back?' Wallace asked.

'Yeah like an hour ago.' Logan said.

'Feel like going for Chinese?' Mac asked.

'Of course!' I said.

'Hey can I talk to Ghost World, I mean Mac for a minute?' Dick asked, as we were all about to leave the apartment.

Logan, Wallace and I went out by the pool and waited. 10 minutes had passed before Mac and Dick joined us, they both looked like they had been crying but they were ok.

'2 cars or 1?' Logan asked.

'I guess we can all fit in big bird.' I said smirking.

Logan groaned and then we all climbed into the Xtera. We told Mac and Wallace about New York while we ate and then we decided to rent a movie and watch it at my apartment. When Dad got home he saw the 5 of us sprawled out around the living room asleep. He smiled and then carefully stepped over Logan and I to get to his room.

Mac woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream and found herself leaning on Dick and he had his arm around her. She had a deer caught in the headlights look for a second then she realized he wasn't asleep and he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm.

'Nightmare?' he asked.

'Yeah.' she admitted.

'I still get them too. I can only imagine how bad yours are.' he whispered and looked down at her sad face, "I'm sorry."

'It's not your fault.' she whispered.

'I could have done something.' he whispered.

'No you couldn't, he didn't let anyone in to that part of him, not you, not me.' she whispered.

Dick sighed and just continued to rub Mac's arm in an attempt to comfort himself as well as her. I watched this through mostly closed eyes, but it seemed as though they needed each other. In the morning Logan, Wallace and I woke up to the smell of bacon.

'Who's cooking?' Wallace asked sleepily.

'We are.' Mac said as she scrambled the eggs and Dick was getting spattered by the grease in the pan.

'Ouch.' he said as he got burned. Mac tried to not let him see her laugh but it was inevitable.

'Ok so where's dad?' I asked.

'He had to get to the office, he said something about almost being done with that case.' Dick replied.

Wallace had come back from the bathroom and so I waited in line as Logan beat me to it. After we had all eaten the boys decided that it was a beach day, Wallace drove home to get ready and then we made a few stops at the Grand where it turns out Logan came back out with nearly all his stuff not just his board.

'Moving out?' I asked smiling.

'Yup, I got up there and decided I didn't want to call this home anymore.' he said smiling.

'I'll help you get the rest.' Dick said, knowing that neither Mac nor I really wanted to go back inside the hotel again.

'Is that really all of your stuff?' I said once all of Logan's stuff was in the SUV.

'The rest was either burned with the old house, or in storage." Logan said closing the back of his X-terra.

'Ok Mac's house next then mine then the beach.' Dick said changing the subject.

Mac ran into the house and in 5 minutes she was back with a bag and her suit on under her shorts and t-shirt. Dick spent all of 3 minutes in his house just time enough to grab his board, shorts, and towels. Wallace was waiting at the beach already and when we got there he showed off the grill he had bought. So we spent the day on the beach eating hotdogs and cheeseburgers and having a great time.

That night it was Dick, Mac, Logan, and I on the beach just looking at the stars. Mac had her head on Dick's chest and looked to be asleep while Dick held her hand.

'I love you Ronnie.' Logan whispered.

'I love you Logan.' I said smiling at him.

'Can we get married some day.' he said sleepily.

'Sure as soon as you ask dad's permission.' I said smiling.

'Ugg do I have to?' he groaned.

'Yup.' I said as I kissed him.

'It's probably a good thing I already did then.' he said smirking.

I sat up and looked at him confused, not entirely sure if I had heard him right.

Then he said, 'Veronica, will you marry me?' as he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

'Oh Logan, its so beautiful.' I breathed.

'Ronnie?' he asked

'Yes!' I exclaimed grinning. He slid the ring on my finger and we kissed.

'Aww.' we heard Dick say then he got hit by Mac, and then he said 'Ow.'

'I want to see.' Mac said smiling and I moved to show it to her

'Took him long enough to decide on one too.' Dick said smirking.

'Huh?' I asked.

'That night when you went to see Jackie, we went to Tiffany's' Logan explained.

'V, I'm not joking he looked at every ring in the store before deciding to have them take one he liked and add those stones to it.' Dick said.

'I love you.' I said before I kissed him.

'I love you.' he said smiling.

'Oh hey its getting late we should get going.' Mac said checking her cell.

So we picked up our stuff and went back to the Xtera. We dropped off Mac and then went back to my apartment, Dad was just coming in from working a case at the same time.

'So did you kids have a good day?' he asked smiling.

'Yup.' I said as I kissed his cheek.

'Did he ask you?' he asked.

'Yup.' I said grinning.

'I know that you kids have been on and off for the last few years, but I'm still not totally ok with this, remember you hurt her, I hurt you.' dad said smiling the whole time.

'Yes sir.' Logan said smiling.

'So who do we talk to about getting the place next door?' Dick asked.

'You guys want to move in there?' dad asked.

'Well we could just keep crashing here.' Dick said.

'Here I can keep an eye on you, there I might have to install cameras.' dad said.

'DAD!' I exclaimed.

'I suppose I could just do the whole glass to the wall bit.' dad said smirking at me. 'I'll go talk to the apartment manager tomorrow. You guys can probably move in tomorrow, I doubt that it will be a problem.'

The boys had been cracking up at the interchange between Dad and me, eventually I just laughed and sat down on the couch.

'So yeah I guess you guys can go buy bachelor furniture tomorrow.' I said.

'Well you're going to help too, and you can see if Mac wants to come help too.' Logan says.

'Ok we can call her in the morning.' I said.

'Oh before I forget I got a futon chair for the house, I had figured that Richard would be getting sick of sleeping on the couch.' Dad said.

'Thanks Mr. Mars.' Dick said.

'I should have bought two.' dad said nodding towards Logan.

'It would never get used.' Dick said smirking.

'Ok anyhow, anyone up for ice cream?' I said desperately wanting to change the subject. I gave the guys each a bowl of ice cream then I sat and ate right out of the carton.

--

In the morning Dad squared away everything with the apartment and the 3 of us went to Dick's house to clean it out. We had loaded up Dick's jeep then started to put stuff in the Xtera when Dick got a call from the realtor, she said she was going to come over with the prospective buyer. Dick had cleaned out all his stuff and then he went into Cassidy's room, Logan and I stood in the doorway as he looked around and picked up a few things that he wanted to keep, a few shirts, and things from his dresser.

'Dude can you get me some boxes?' Dick asked. Logan nodded and went to get some empty boxes for him, and then he said 'Can you call Mac? She has as much right to the stuff in here as I do.'

I nodded my head and then walked down the hall and called Mac.

When she got there she slowly walked into the room and over to where Dick was sitting on the bed.

'You ok?' she asked.

'Not really, but its not like I have a choice.' he said forcing a smile.

'We'll get through this.' Mac whispered.

'Thanks.' Dick said as he put an arm around her.

Together they packed up Cassidy's clothes to go to charity, and then they went through his personal stuff to keep and throw away. They were just about done when Logan came into the room

'The chick from the realtor's is here.' He said.

'Ok thanks.' Dick said getting up.

Mac closed the boxes for good will and then picked up the bag of stuff they were keeping. I went over and gave her a hug before I heard a commotion in the hall.

'You can't be serious, YOU want to buy my house?' I heard Dick yell.

'Well it has been my house too.' a female said.

'Please don't let it be Kendall.' I muttered. Then she poked her head in the room.

'Oh good you're getting rid of all this junk, less for me to trash.' she said with her trademark smile.

'There has to be another buyer.' Dick said as Mac fixed her with a glare.

'There isn't, and she's offering your asking price.' the realtor said sadly.

'Fine whatever, just make it happen, I'll clear out the place and it will be empty in a week.' Dick grumbled.

'I'll throw in some extra cash for the furniture, I did redecorate most of this place anyhow.' Kendall said before she walked out the door with the realtor.

'Fine whatever but its not all staying.' Dick said giving in, he had most of his mother's things in storage from when Kendall started re-decorating. Soon after the realtor and Kendall left and we sat in the living room for a while.

'Logan do you still have your dad's yacht?' Dick asked. Logan nodded and Dick finished 'Can we take it out tonight? We figured that open sea would be the best place for Cassidy, I can't leave him in the safe forever, and I know he wasn't crazy about surfing, but he did love the ocean.'

'Yeah man, anytime you want to go we can take off.' Logan said.

'I have an idea, we can pack a late lunch and head over to the marina now, just get away for a few hours.' I suggested.

'Sounds like a plan.' Mac said as she looked over at Dick who was still very hard to read at this point.

'We're going to head over to storage to pick up a few thing. So why don't you guys just meet us in an hour at the marina.' Logan suggested.

'Ok.' Mac answered.


	6. Chapter 5

Once Logan and I left, Dick broke down and started to cry.

'Hey it's ok, it's going to be ok.' Mac said as she rubbed his back.

'What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?' Dick muttered.

'You've been through a lot and no one expects you to hold up the brave front all the time. Least of all me.' She said.

'I really want to kiss you but I'm not going to because I don't want you to think its just because I'm being all emotional about this.' Dick said after he let out a deep breath. Mac had a deer caught in the headlights look for a moment before she took a deep breath.

'I understand.' she said

They hugged for a long time and then Dick felt his shirt was wet with her tears.

'Mac?' he asked.

'Sorry, it's just a lot of stuff all at once. It's kind of scary and unnerving.' she said sniffling.

'I know, for me too.' he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

She looked into his eyes and then she cautiously placed a kiss on his lips. After a few hesitant kisses they began to get a little hot and heavy.

'Ok we have to stop.' Dick said finally.

'Sorry.' Mac said as he still had his hands around her.

'Don't be sorry.' he said smiling for the first time that day.

'We need to go meet Veronica and Logan.' Mac whispered.

Dick nodded and then kissed her really quickly before standing up and trying to think of baseball stats, football stats, golf, anything that would make his _problem_ go away.

--

Once we got back to the apartment and I helped Logan bring his stuff inside my room.

'So I'm thinking Luigi's for dinner.' I say smiling as we walked out of the apartment.

Logan smirked at me and slung an arm around my shoulder.

'Do you know how much I love you?' he whispered.

'Tell me.' I say smiling.

'I love you a million red M&M's.' he whispered.

'I love you a million Swedish fish.' I whispered back then we kissed.

'Aww isn't this just the cutest scene ever.' we heard someone say. Logan looked and there was his half sister Trina.

'Hey sis, what can I do for you? I mean Aaron is dead so I'm sure the lawyers have contacted you about your share of his assets. Or are you here to bitch at me for flushing his ashes?' Logan said bitterly.

'You flushed him?' Trina asked, 'Anyways that's not why I wanted to talk to you.'

'My cell works great, you didn't need to track me down.' he replied dryly.

'But this way I get to see my baby brother and his girlfriend being all lovey dovey and what not.' Trina said.

'Well I hate to break it to you but we have somewhere to be, so call next time.' Logan said as he began to escort me towards his car.

'Logan listen just come to dinner with me tomorrow, bring Veronica if you want. I'm renting a place down by the beach. We need to talk.' Trina said.

'Yeah fine.' he grumbled as he took the paper she handed him with her address.

The ride to get the food was silent; Logan was aggravated and trying to repress it.

'Just let it out.' I finally said.

So he looked at me puzzled and then he looked back to the road.

'She just thinks that we're ok. That we can go on being brother and sister. She doesn't get that I still haven't forgiven her for pretending to be mom, never mind milking the whole trial and his murder for all its worth.' he said finally.

'Feel better?' I asked.

'A little.' he said.

'Is there any way I can make you feel better?' I asked smirking. He looked at me with a grin.

'I think I can come up with something.' He said.

--

After we got the food we headed for the Marina, where Dick and Mac were already waiting. Once everyone was on the yacht Logan and Dick untied her and we set off for the open water. After an hour there was no land in sight, just the setting sun in the horizon. Dick took the urn out of his bag and looked at Mac who had tears in her eyes. He extended his hand to her and they walked to the back of the boat. There had been a little breeze when we stopped but now the ocean was calm and everything seemed to be still. Logan wrapped his arms around me from behind, and we stayed back to give them some privacy while they said goodbye to Cassidy.

Together Dick and Mac took the lid off of the urn and slowly tipped the contents out. When they were done Dick leaned over and filled the urn with seawater and secured the lid before letting it sink below the surface. Logan went to move the boat out of the area and back towards land while I got the food ready. Mac and Dick sat down and silently said goodbye to Cassidy.

'Thanks for being here with me.' Dick said.

'Thanks for letting me be here with you.' she said as she squeezed his hand.

Dick gently kissed her on the lips and then sighed, 'It's not fair.'

'What?' Mac asked.

'A week ago you were back together with him, and you looked so happy. Then he turned all psycho, and now it's like we're picking up the pieces. I just am afraid that when we're past this, that it'll go back to how it was before. You'll go your way and I'll go mine.' he said.

Mac was about to say something but Logan beat her to it.

'If me and Ronnie can make it through all the crap we've been through I think you guys will be ok.' he said.

Mac smiled at Logan and said, 'You don't think this is weird?'

'Nope because that would make me a hypocrite. We're not in high school anymore, I don't care about any of that shit.' He smirked 'So if you're happy then I'm happy'

'Besides since we're not in high school anymore, there's no one left to make a huge issue out of nothing.' I said walking into the conversation.

'Madison is going to make a huge deal of this.' Mac muttered.

'Mac you know the truth about that, don't give her another thought.' I said.

'Truth about what?' Dick asked.

'How about we go eat and then we can tell the story.' I suggested.

After we had all gotten plates of food Dick said 'So what's the story.'

'Ok well, 18 years ago there were 2 babies switched at birth. Mac and Madison. The hospital kept it quiet because they had settled out of court with the McKenzie's and the Sinclair's. Neither family had wanted to part with the baby they had already bonded with so they didn't switch them back.' I explained.

'That really does make so much sense. Madison is nothing like her family.' Dick said sitting back.

'When I found out I went over to the Sinclair's house and met Lauren and she looks like a mini version of me. Their mom came in and she knew who I was and she hugged me and asked me if I wanted anything to eat.' Mac said smiling remembering the day.

'Why wouldn't you tell Madison?' Logan asked.

'Just knowing the truth is enough for me. Cassidy wanted to tell her and one day I thought he was going to because she was making fun of me. That was near the beginning of the year though.' Mac said sadly.

Dick gently put his arm around her and said 'So how bout them Yankees?'

We all laughed and then Mac said 'The Yankees suck.'

'So are you living at home when you're at Hurst?' I asked Mac, changing the subject from school to sports.

'Nah, I'm going to get out while the getting's good. Are you going to live in the dorms? We could do the whole Buffy-Willow thing except you wont be killing vampires and I wont be a witchcraft practicing lesbian.' Mac said laughing.

'I don't know that would be pretty hot.' Logan said smirking.

'Pervert.' I said nudging him.

'We should just get a house near campus and live there.' Dick said suddenly.

'Seriously?' Mac said turning towards him.

'Yeah I mean it'd be better than living in the dorms, and I'm sure we could find something close to school.' he said.

'Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea.' Logan said.

'So does that mean you'll be going to school full time and not just sitting at home goofing off?' I asked smirking at him.

'Actually I'm already enrolled in the film program they have.' he said quietly.

'Why didn't you tell me?' I asked.

'Cause I knew you'd make a big deal about it.' he said smirking.

'Well I'm proud of you.' I whispered before I kissed his cheek.

'Aww.' Dick said before getting smacked by Mac.

'Hey!' he said before he started to tickle her.

'Ok children.' Logan said in his best dad voice.

--

When we got back to Neptune we went shopping for furniture. The guys paid extra for next day delivery of their bedroom stuff, the couch, a coffee table, a kitchen table, an entertainment center, and a big screen plasma TV. Mac and I basically chose everything, except for the TV that the boys had spotted and had to have. We took Mac home and she told us she'd meet us at my place in the morning. Dad was still out working a case when we got back to my apartment so we sat in my room watching a movie and eventually we all fell asleep. Dad came home in the middle of the night and took a look in my room and saw the 3 of us sound asleep. In the morning I woke up first and went to talk to dad before he left for the office. We talked about all sorts of things but he still wouldn't tell me what he was working on with Kendall.

'So are you going to ever sleep in your room again after last night?' he finally asked.

'Do you want the truth or do you want to stay in your what you don't know wont hurt you bubble?' I asked.

'Truth would be nice.' dad said smiling.

'Probably not.' I said.

'Oh before I forget, I want to tell you something you it stays right here.' dad said, 'Once this case is over I'm thinking of buying a house.'

'You're going to be awfully lonely in a house all by yourself.' I said smirking.

'Yeah well if I tell you more you might go and spill to Wallace. Oops I've said too much.' he said sarcastically.

'Yay I finally get a brother!' I said as I hugged him, 'Now Wallace is going to try and talk you out of it but remember I get the top bunk.'

Dad laughed and then he had to get to the office. I was attempting to make pancakes when Mac got to the apartment.

'Veronica, what are you doing?' she asked as I had flour all over the place.

'Making pancakes. The first batch came out bad but I've got it now.' I said as I showed her my perfectly golden and fluffy pancakes.

'Ok.' she said smiling then she saw the burned ones in the trash and laughed before going to wake up Dick and Logan.

'Logan wake up you need to go into the kitchen.' she said as she shook him.

'She didn't set the place on fire did she?' he asked groggily.

'No but it is pretty funny.' Mac said as he got up and wandered out of the room.

Mac turned and looked at Dick who was still asleep. She sat on the bed with him and then laid down in the little space left. He shifted and wrapped his arms around her.

'Now this is a nice way to wake up.' He said.

Mac smiled against his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head and they just cuddled for a bit before I came in the room to get them.

'Let's go, my beautiful breakfast is getting cold.' I said.

--

About an hour after we finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen the delivery truck arrived. Dick and Logan supervised and then once everything was where the guys wanted it they got their stuff from the cars. They rushed inside and hooked their X-box and DVD player. Later on the cable guy came and showed them how to work the system.

Mac and I got bored so we suggested going to Bed Bath & Beyond so they could have stuff for the kitchen and get all the other things they would need for the apartment, which would all eventually go into the house. Between the 4 of us we filled 3 carts up with stuff. Everything from towels to sheets to pots and pans. Mac and I start to load up the X-terra and Dick comes out with a grill.

'I guess we should go grocery shopping too' Mac said smiling.

At 5:30 I reminded Logan about going to the house and meeting Trina.

'I don't wanna go.' he whined as he dramatically flopped back onto his new bed.

'I know you don't want to go, but you should go. Besides I'll be with you and you can use me as an excuse if you want to leave.' She smiled to him. 'You should go.'

'Ugg fine.' he grumbled.

--

When we got to her house Trina met us at the door.

'Hey guys come on in.' she said.

'So what's going on Trina?' Logan asked once we sat down on the couch.

'You and I are all that's left Logan, and I know that I haven't been the best sister to you over the years but I want that to change.' Trina said looking fairly sincere. I hadn't said a word I was just trying to keep Logan calm.

'I found out that Aaron had a storage facility rented and well I went through the things he had in it. I have a box of things I kept aside for you, I figured you'd want to get rid of them yourself.' Trina said. Logan had a look of pure confusion on his face and then she quietly said 'Aaron's collection.'

'Oh.' Logan said barely above a whisper.

'I'd better go check on the food.' Trina said breaking the silence.

'Are you ok?' I asked once we were alone. 'Yeah, no. I don't know.' Logan said.

'Did she save what I think she saved?' I asked.

'If I understood her right yes, which would mean she believes me now. God what would I do with them? I mean I want to destroy them but how?' he asked.

'We'll figure that out later. Have a drink of this.' I said handing him a glass. 'I thought you didn't want me to drink anymore.' he said after he sipped the Jack and coke I had given him.

'I don't, but one wont hurt. Just calm your nerves a bit.' I said. 'Thank you.' he whispered as he kissed me.

'Ok so the steaks are on the grill, dinner should be ready in just a bit.' Trina said walking back in the room.

'Trina?' Logan asked.

'Yup?' she asked as she sat back down.

'Are you ok?' he asked.

'Yeah, I mean I've spent a lot of time going through his things, and well I'm just really sorry I never believed you Logan.' she said as tears welled up in here eyes.

I nudged him slightly and he went to hug his sister. They were talking while I went out and checked the steaks on, then I sat down on the bench.

'Veronica, thank you for letting us talk.' Trina said sitting with me.

'Are you ok?' I asked.

'No, but I will be. We Echolls kids have a way of bouncing back.' she said with a half smile.

'Where's Logan?' I ask.

'Getting the box of Aaron's things I had put aside that should be destroyed.' she said sadly.

'What did you find?' I asked.

'The belts, pictures, videos, you know all sorts of things that a sick bastard like our father would keep. Apparently there were more cameras around the main house, not just the one in the pool house.' she said.

'He never hit you?' I asked.

'He hit me when I was little. I guess I just chalked it up to his style of parenting. When I got older, I had figured that it was Logan's turn. That's not what happened because he had stopped hitting me when I was 11, but Logan was a different story. I didn't realize he was protecting Lynn.' Trina said with tears in her eyes, 'The sad thing is that I think in his own sick and twisted mind, it was the only way he thought he could show us love when we were kids. After all his father was like that too, it's a sick cycle that ends here.'

Logan came out of the house a few moments later and he saw me hugging his sister. I smiled at him and he smirked back, he was hurting and was being brave for Trina and I knew it.

'Ok so let me get back to the steaks.' I said breaking the silence.

'I'll go get the salad and the bread.' Trina said forcing a smile and walking back to the house. Once she was inside I got up and hugged Logan.

'After dinner, I'm going to need help with this.' He whispered.

'Do you want me or Trina.' I asked.

'You, only you.' he sighed before he kissed me.


	7. Chapter 6

After a nice dinner with Trina, we loaded the box into the X-terra and drove to the beach. We started a fire and I watched Logan just look at the box. Slowly he opened the box and took the contents out one at a time.

'This was his favorite, the thinner the belt the better. There was this one time that he told me to go choose one and I chose one that I knew wouldn't hurt as bad and he told me to go back and choose a different one.' he said as he placed the belts in the fire.

Then he came to still pictures, several of different women Aaron had been with and there were some of Aaron beating Logan. When I saw those I cringed and felt the tears flowing. The next things to emerge from the box were the video tapes.

'Is it wrong I am curious as to what's on these?' he asked out loud.

'No its not.' I said as I hugged him to me.

Logan looked at the tapes in his hands and then just chucked them into the fire. The box was now empty so he ripped it up and tossed it into the fire for fuel. Soon the only thing that remained were the reminisce of the fire and the buckles from the belts. Logan was staring out at the ocean as I decided to take the buckles and throw them as far into the sea as I could.

'Veronica?' he asked as he watched me do this.

'It's not fair, what he did. It isn't right; he had no right to do any of it. Now he can never do it again, he can't hurt you, he can't hurt me, he can't hurt anyone.' I said bitterly as the last buckle sank beneath the waves.

Once I sat back down with Logan it was a long time before either of us spoke.

'Do you ever worry I might turn into him?' Logan finally asked.

'No, because you are not him, you could never do the things he did.' I whispered.

'But what if all the bad things he did to me live somewhere inside me, waiting to come out? What if I hit you or our kids like he did?' he asked as I held him in my arms as he cried.

'You won't because you are saying this now. Logan all the what ifs in the world aren't going to make you turn into him or make me love you any less.' I whispered to him.

We ended up laying down on the beach and Logan fell asleep

'Hey Loooogan, wake up.' he heard someone whisper.

'Lilly?' he asked as he finally opened his eyes.

'When are you finally just going to realize that you're not him, and you never will be him.' Lilly said aggravated.

'Lill it's complicated, you should understand that.' Logan said to her.

'Yeah I get that it's complicated, and I get that you're scared. However, he's gone, he's burning in hell while yours truly is enjoying the perks of heaven.' she said as she gave her brightest smile to him.

'You just like being able to spy on us.' Logan said grinning back at her.

'Maybe, but you guys are so lost with out me.' she said smirking.

'I wouldn't go that far.' he said laughing.

'Shhh you'll wake up sleeping beauty.' Lilly said nodding towards me. I was pressed up against Logan sound asleep.

'You've always loved her, even when we were kids I knew you did. You were with me but when it came down to it your heart was always with her.' Lilly said sadly.

'I loved you too Lilly.' Logan said in his defense.

'More than you should have. I mean look at how I treated you. You always acted like I would break or something and that so isn't me, that's her.' Lilly said smiling.

'Part of me wishes that I had the balls to ask her out way back then, instead of stepping back for DK.' Logan sighed.

'Yeah, but Logan everything happens for a reason. I just want you guys to be happy now, and since DK named his kid after me I'll settle for a middle name acknowledgment.' Lilly said smiling at him.

'Lill I don't know about all that, I mean we haven't talked about kids yet. I'm worried I'll be like he was.' Logan said.

'I know you are, but for the last time you aren't him. You're going to be a great father, and you'll have an adorable little girl with light brown hair and blue green eyes and she's going to have you wrapped around her little finger. Your son is going to be a hell raiser, always into shit just like his daddy used to be.' Lilly said.

'Lill what aren't you telling me? Can you see the future up there?' Logan asked.

'Sort of, I'd tell you more but then I'd have to kill you.' she said smirking at him.

'I'm going to stop drinking.' he said randomly.

'That's good, you're a lousy drunk anyhow.' she said.

'I'm going to college.' he said.

'I know, I'm proud of you too Logan. You really are coming into your own. You're finally growing up and I want you to be happy. Let yourself be happy Logan.' Lilly said.

'You're leaving aren't you.' he asked.

'I have to. I'm going to go check on DK and Lilly and then I've got a date, do you know how many hot guys there are up here?' she said smirking.

'Only you would be dating in heaven.' he said smiling. 'I love you Logan, and I love Veronica and don't you ever forget about me. You better tell your kids about their fabulous Auntie Lilly, only the good stuff though.' she said sticking her tongue out at him.

'I could never forget you Lilly.' he said yawning.

'Close your eyes, I have to go. Remember to let yourself be happy Logan.' Lilly said as she watched his eyes close.

Logan woke up a moment later and just blinked as his eyes focused on the stars above him.

'Hey sleeping beauty, wake up.' he whispered as he kissed me on the forehead.

'Oh man I fell asleep, I was trying to stay awake.' I said yawning.

'I talked to Lilly.' He whispered.

'Did you?' I asked.

'Yeah, apparently we're going to have a little girl who will have me wrapped around her little finger and a son who is a hell raiser like I was.' he said smiling.

'She didn't happen to mention when these kids would emerge did she?' I asked quietly.

'No, why?' he asked sitting up.

'Just curious.' I said smiling at him.

'She told me that we did have to tell our kids about how fabulous their auntie Lilly was.' he said laughing,

'Come on lets go home.' I stood up and Logan pulled me into his arms for a kiss before we walked back to the Xtera.

--

The rest of June flew by, soon we were looking for houses around the Hurst area to rent or buy.

When July 4th came around the guys decided to have some old friends over for a BBQ, and of course Wallace and Weevil were invited. Casey and Luke were the first to arrive and they were out near the pool with Dick and the grill. I had just brought out the food when Madison came strolling through the gate.

'Tell me again why you're residing here now?' she demanded walking over to Dick.

'Actually I don't recall telling you anything in the first place, and why are you here anyhow?' he replied.

'I missed you, and I heard you were having a party.' she said as she tried to wrap herself around him.

'No, see we're over. Have been for many months now.' Dick said as he kept her at arms length.

'Yeah well things change.' Madison said.

'Yeah they do, so why don't you go running back to Lamb.' I said glaring at her.

'Veronica, you're here as staff. How appropriate.' Madison said.

'Wow I guess you really have been out of the loop.' Logan said smirking as he wrapped his arm around me.

'Don't tell me you took trailer trash here back.' Madison said looking at me.

'Wow Madison, unlike you we all have left the confines of high school behind. There's no need for name calling.' Casey said sticking up for me.

Mac was standing back from the crowd with Wallace as all this went down then Dick called over to her.

'Hey babe, can you go get the cheese for the burgers?' he asked.

Mac nodded and smiled at him before heading back into the apartment.

'I'm sorry am I in an alternate universe all of a sudden? Since when do you associate with them?' Madison asked Dick.

'Since my little brother died and these were the only people who were there for me.' Dick said growing angry.

'Not my fault my parents sent me to London when all that shit went down.' she said.

'Yeah well nice of you to call then.' he said. Mac had walked back over to the crowd and pushed past Madison to get to the grill.

'Thanks.' Dick said as he kissed her.

'So wait you're with your psycho brother's leftover trash now?' Madison said.

'You weren't invited to this party and you have no right to talk about Cassidy like that. You have no right to talk about me like that, and you sure as hell don't have any right to talk to my boyfriend like that.' Mac said as she turned to face Madison.

'Oh I'm scared of the computer geek.' Madison said.

Mac took a breath looked up and then smiled at Madison.

'Have you ever wondered why you look nothing like your parents, or Lauren or anyone else in your family?' she asked.

'Nope, not really. It's not like they can help that I'm prettier than the rest of them.' Madison said flipping her hair back.

'You aren't related to them, that's why you self centered whore.' Mac said angrily at her.

'What?' Madison stammered.

'You and I were switched at birth, you have my life, and I have yours. But honestly as nice as your family is I wouldn't wish you on my family for the world. You are nothing but a bitch Madison.' Mac sent Madison a glare, "You can leave now."

Madison had gone from very pale to bright red and then she stormed out of the courtyard.

'You ok?' Dick asked as he put his arms around Mac.

'Yeah.' she said quietly.

'Come on lets go inside for a second.' he said.

Once they were inside their room Mac said 'I almost hit her.'

'She would have deserved it.' Dick said as he hugged Mac to him.

'I can't believe I finally told her.' Mac whispered.

'I'm proud of you, you could have rubbed her face in it but you didn't.' he whispered.

Mac looked up at the blonde who she had been nearly inseparable from for the last month. He was the same guy who had made her life hell just months earlier. She realized that she was falling in love with him and it was a free fall she didn't know what to do or say. She reached up to his face and gently traced his features before gently kissing him.

--

Back outside Logan took over the grilling duties and after a while he suggested I go check on Dick and Mac.

'It's open.' I heard Dick say after I quietly knocked on their door.

'You guys ok?' I asked seeing Dick sitting on the edge of the bed and Mac standing in front of him.

'Yeah just talking.' she said.

'Ok well foods ready if you guys are hungry.' I said smiling.

'We'll be out in a minute.' Dick said. I closed the door behind me and went back outside.

'Come on lets go get something to eat.' Mac said kissing Dick again.

'I love you.' he said once she had broken the kiss and rested her forehead against his. Mac's eyes went wide for a second and then she smiled.

'You don't have to say it back. I just wante- I needed to tell you.' he whispered.

'Why were you been hiding behind that jerk for so long?' Mac asked.

'It was easy to be the surfer dude that's everyone's buddy. The one no one really cared about enough to look below the surface' he admitted.

'Why were you ever with Madison?' she asked.

'Stupid 09er status. You go out with the other 09ers and you hang with the other 09ers. If you're not strong enough to show who you really are, you pretend to be someone else.' Dick said.

'Did you ever tell her that you loved her?' Mac asked.

'I've only told a few people that. My mom, Cassidy, and maybe Logan during one of my many drunken states. ' he said smirking. Mac hugged him and buried her face in his neck

'I want to say it back because it's how I feel but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that.' she whispered.

'It's ok babe, I'm not going anywhere.' he whispered as he rubbed her back.

They kissed again before heading back out to join everyone else.


	8. Chapter 7

No one even said anything about the incident and we all had a great time. When it was time for the fireworks everyone drove down to the beach and watched the flickering lights in the sky. Back at the apartment I was cleaning up from the party. Mac and Dick had already gone to bed and Logan was locking the grill up in the shed while I took the garbage to the dumpster before we went to bed.

Later in the month Mac and I were getting our books for Hurst, while Logan and Dick went surfing. Before meeting up with the boys, we came across the perfect house. It was big enough for everyone to live comfortably and it had a fenced in yard with a pool.

'This is perfect.' I said as I looked around.

'But V it's for sale not for rent.' Mac reminded me.

'So? Mac when has money ever been an issue with Logan or Dick?' I asked.

'True but-' she started to say.

'But this is perfect for us, admit it.' I said.

'You're right it is.' Mac said smiling.

'Ok then its settled we'll have the guys come look at it.' I said as we went to get back into the car. My cell phone started to ring as I closed my door.

'Hey how's the water?' I asked.

'Boring, the water's crappy and I miss you.' Logan replied.

'I miss you too, but its only been a few hours. Hey while I've got you on the phone, how soon before you 2 are leaving the beach?' I asked.

'Why?' Logan asked.

'Because Mac and I found the perfect house.' I said.

'Ok where is it? We can be there in 15.' he said laughing. I gave him directions and looked over at Mac.

'They're on their way.' I said smirking.

I reached in the back seat and grabbed my laptop and got into a wireless network in the neighborhood. I pulled up the address in my system and checked to see what the crime rate was.

'Look excellent schools in the area.' I said laughing.

'Are you and Logan not telling us something?' Mac asked laughing along with me.

'Uh oh Mac, its a good thing we're not going to live in the dorms. Apparently they're haunted.' I said sarcastically as a new page popped up on my screen.

'The guys are here.' Mac said looking out the back window.

We climbed out of my car and I noticed a big bruise on Logan's temple.

'What happened?' I asked as I reached out to touch it.

'It's nothing.' he said as he winced in pain. I looked at Dick and raised my eyebrow at him.

'I'm not going to tell you.' he said placing Mac between us.

'Why don't you guys go up to the house?' Logan suggested. Once Dick and Mac had walked away he said 'I got a bad wave, and the board popped up and hit me in the head. I'm more embarrassed than anything so please don't make a big deal about it.'

I sighed and then pressed a light kiss to the bruise and then I kissed his lips.

'You're lucky it's just a bruise.' I said.

'I know.' he sighed.

'Come on.' I said taking his hand.

'So how much is it?' Logan asked once we had toured the house.

'$750,000' I said quietly.

'Do you like it that much?' he asked.

'It's perfect for us, its got huge rooms, and a pool.' I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

'Ok.' Logan said smiling.

'Hey are we going 1/2s on this?' Dick asked.

'It's up to you.' Logan said casually.

'Yeah besides we can fix it up and sell it for more when we move out.' he said with a smirk.

'V already called the realtor, she should be here with paperwork soon.' Mac said smirking.

'Over confident much?' Logan asked smiling.

'No, I just knew that you'd like the place too.' I said smiling.

Logan and Dick filled out the paperwork and Logan then wrote a check for the down payment. We closed the deal on the house a week later and we all moved into the house. There were 4 big rooms on the 2nd floor, 2 and a half baths an attic and a basement. There was a great office/family room and a formal dining room on the first floor.

They boys had wanted to move the stuff themselves and couldn't be talked out of it by Mac and myself. So together with Casey, Luke, and Wallace the 5 guys got all of the stuff from the apartment to the house. Once everything was done Wallace dove into the pool and then Dick grabbed Mac and pulled her in with him. I was laughing when I saw Logan looking up to no good.

'No Logan, don't you dare.' I said

'V look out!' Mac said just before Casey tackled me into the pool.

Logan was laughing at the scene and didn't see Luke coming up behind him. After Logan was pushed into the pool Luke cannon balled in behind him. Everyone was laughing and splashing together. Then we all slowly got out and dried off. I ordered pizza and we sat around just relaxing.

--

Over the next week we made the house home and then we went to Hurst for freshman orientation. We all got the last of our books and went home. First week of classes were as normal as they could get, a lot of our class from Neptune were now at Hurst and for the most part high school drama was left there.

The first month and a half of class went by quick and then it was nearly Halloween. Some guys in Logan's film class were in a frat and they told him to come by their house and bring anyone he wanted. I already had a costume in mind, I still had the school girl outfit I had worn to when I busted the gamers.

On Halloween I got home from my last class to an empty house, when Mac got home she and I passed out some candy and then left the bowl outside so we could get ready. I was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on my costume when Logan called.

'Hey where are you?' I asked as I put on my makeup and tucked the last strand of blonde hair under the wig.

'I'm going to go with Dick to the party, can you and Mac meet us there?' Logan asked.

'Sure thing.' I said.

'Ok I love you.' he said

'Love you too.' I said before we hung up.

'Mac come on the guys are going to meet us there.' I yelled.

'I don't know V.' Mac said from behind her closed door.

'Just show me what you've got on.' I said. Finally the door opened and Mac had this cowgirl thing going on.

'Do I look ok?' she asked.

'Yeah, I mean look at me. We're supposed to have fun with this remember?' I said smirking.

' Logan's gonna die.' Mac said laughing.

'Yeah well your skirt is only a tiny bit longer than mine.' I said laughing back at her.

We got into the car and drove over to the house and Mac grabbed my hand so as not to lose me in the crowd.

'I don't see the guys anywhere.' Mac yelled in my ear.

'They've got to be here somewhere.' I yelled back and pushed my glasses back up.

I got out my cell and texted Logan 'Where are you?' 'Where are you?' he texted back. I looked around and texted back 'I am going out to the back, come find me.'

I pulled Mac with me and we emerged from the crowd and into the fresh air.

'Well hello there.' a guy drawled from Mac's right, she got ready to tell him off but ended up smirking at Dick.

'What are you supposed to be?' she asked laughing.

'Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service.' he said taking a deep bow.

'A pirate and a cowgirl, what an odd combination.' I said laughing, 'Where's Logan?'

'Right behind you.' I heard. I turned around and saw him dressed as William Wallace from Braveheart.

'Well lookie here we match, plaid and plaid.' I said giggling.

'Ay lassie.' Logan said smirking before he kissed me.

We had a great time that night, Logan wasn't drinking and whatever I did drink he got himself. Dick and Mac had decided to leave the party after about 2 hours taking my car with them. Logan and I had a lot of fun till some random guy tried to hit on me and then proceeded to kiss me all while Logan was in the bathroom. Casey had been at the party and noticed what was happening.

'Hey man, how about you leave the pretty lady alone.' Casey said intervening.

'How about you back up man and leave me and the pretty lady be.' the guy said.

'I don't think so. See she obviously isn't interested so go find another chick to paw.' Casey said.

'She was asking for it, do you see the way she's dressed?' the guy said.

'It's a costume party, she's not asking for anything so you'd better get the fuck away from her unless you're interested in taking a ride to the hospital.' Casey said getting up in the guys face.

'Case, it's ok.' I said trying to calm him down.

'What, is this your whore?' the guy asked.

'She is my friend, and like my sister. Not to mention she's engaged to one of my best friends, so why don't you just get the fuck out of my face.' Casey said.

'Fine whatever.' the guy said as he walked past me. While I was trying to calm Casey down the guy took it up on himself to slap my ass as hard as he could. In a flash Logan had the guy pinned against the wall.

'Did you just put your hands on my fiancé?' he demanded from the guy.

'Logan, please let's just go.' I said as I rushed over and tried to pull Logan away.

Logan glared at the guy before releasing him. As soon as he started to walk away the guy tackled him from behind. Casey rushed over to help Logan but by the time a few punches had been thrown we could hear the police sirens outside. Everyone scrambled and the guy was gone. Casey helped Logan up and then we went outside and walked over to the X-terra.

'Are you ok?' I asked looking at the blood gushing from his nose. I started to take off my blouse to use as a towel for his nose.

'Veronica!' Logan exclaimed.

'Relax I have a tank top on.' I said laughing.

Once the blood stopped Casey drove us back to the house and we told him he could crash if he wanted to. I made Logan go up to the room while I went to get ice for his face. Up in our room I found him sprawled out on the bed. I carefully set the ice on his cheek and then kissed his forehead.

'Thank you for trying to protect me.' I said smiling.

'It's my job.' he said smirking back.

'Such a cave man. You know I could have handled it, I did have my stun gun.' I said before I kissed his cheek.

--

Midterms flew by and then it was Thanksgiving. Mac and I had decided to cook dinner for the guys and all of our friends. We did have to have dinner with our respective families first. Logan and I went to my dad's new house where Alicia and the boys had recently moved in and Mac and Dick went to her parent's house. After the family dinners we got back to the house and I put the turkey I had cooked the night before back into the oven. Logan was peeling potatoes for me while I started to chop the vegetables.

'Hey sorry we're late.' Mac called as they walked into the house.

'No problem just dive in anywhere.' I said rushing around the kitchen.

Dick sat with Logan and began to peel the potatoes with him and Mac started to get the stuffing together before she set the table. Finally when everything was done people started to arrive. Dinner was great, everyone had a good time and the food came out great…except the pie. It got burned so bad the smoke detectors went off.

Later that night after we had cleaned up the mess from dinner the 4 of us were sitting out back making smores in the fire pit the guys had installed.

'What a long day.' Mac sighed as she leaned back against Dick.

'Yeah, but it was good. Except the pie.' Dick said smirking.

'Hey!' I said throwing a marshmallow at him.

'We should do it again for Christmas.' Logan said as he took the bag of marshmallows from me.

'Sounds like a plan Stan.' I said smiling up at him.

'Speaking of plans, are you 2 ever going to plan your wedding?' Mac said not looking at me.

'We haven't really talked about it.' I said noticing that Mac just stared into the fire and wouldn't look at me.

'Actually, I've tried to get you to talk about it and you always change the subject.' Logan said quietly.

'I -' I started to say then I closed my mouth because he was right.

'On that note, goodnight.' Dick said as he and Mac stood up and quickly went into the house.

'Is there something you're not telling me?' I asked.

'I kind of talked to Mac to see if you guys had talked about the wedding at all, and she could tell that I was frustrated and so she said she'd bring it up. I didn't know she was going to do it like that.' Logan said.

'Ok then lets talk about it now.' I said as I cuddled up against him.

'Really? No fights and no avoiding the topic?' he asked.

'No fights and no avoiding the topic.' I said kissing him.

We both wanted a simple ceremony, and only a few close friends and family. Then we started to argue about when to have it.

'Dad would want us to wait till after we get out of school, but I'm thinking over the summer.' I said.

'Why so far away?' he asked.

'Logan it's November, if we have the wedding in May or June that's only 6 or 7 months.' I said.

'Yeah but that's a LONG time from now.' he said smiling.

'When are you thinking?' I asked.

'New Years Eve.' he whispered.

'In a month?' I asked.

'Yeah why not, its not like there's a lot to be done. We want it to be a small private wedding and that wouldn't take long to put together.' Logan said in his defense.

'I suppose it could work out.' I said after thinking about it for a few minutes.

'Ronnie all you have to do is get a dress and pick out what you want the colors to be, I'll take care of everything else.' he said kissing me.

'Mac and Dick?' I asked.

'Is there anyone else who should be best man and maid of honor?' Logan asked grinning.

'Logan, have you talked to Duncan at all?' I asked.

'He knows about us if that's what you're asking. He knows about what happened after graduation and he's glad that we're happy.' Logan said sadly.

'I kind of miss him, I mean he was such a huge part of our lives. Plus I wish I could see Lilly.' I said quietly.

'Someday, they'll come back.' Logan said as he kissed my forehead.

'Did I ever tell you about the last time I spoke to him? We had decided to just be friend's weeks before, and then we got into an argument because I thought he was insane to run away with the baby. He had already made up his mind and he was not going to change it. He said that he just wanted me to be happy, and then he said he had a feeling you and I would end up back together. I didn't want to believe him because I was still hurt and angry , but he said that I never looked at him the same way I looked at you. He said he could see that we were meant to be.' I said quietly.

'Let it never be said that DK didn't have his moments of brilliance.' Logan said smiling.

'So New Year's Eve huh?' I asked after a while.

'New Year's Eve.' he whispered before he kissed my neck.


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning when Mac and Dick finally came downstairs we told them we had chosen a date and then we asked if they'd be in the wedding. Next we had to go tell Dad, Alicia, Wallace and Darryl. They were happy for us but Dad still had his reservations about us getting married so soon.

Over the next week I had a stomach bug, I was sick all the time. Finally I went to the doctors office to get checked out because I hadn't really been able to keep anything down.

'Veronica, you're not sick. You're pregnant.' the doctor said.

'I'm what?' I stammered.

'You are pregnant, and from the looks of things you're about 1 month along. We'll have to run some more tests to see for sure.' she said smiling at me. I was unable to formulate a complete sentence and she said 'I can see this is a bit of a shock, are you ok?'

'Yeah, I will be. I mean we're getting married in 3 weeks anyhow, but this is just so unexpected.' I said as I put my hands over my face.

'Well if you need anything you can call my office. Here is a list of books I usually recommend for first time parents, and Veronica remember everything happens for a reason.' she said as she gently patted my shoulder before walking out of the room.

When I got home I laid down and stared at the ceiling for a long time.

'Veronica, why are you laying here all by yourself?' I heard. I looked over and saw Meg sitting on the bed next to me.

'Meg?' I asked smiling.

'The one and only.' she said smiling.

'Is everything ok? Duncan and Lilly, are they ok?' I asked getting worried as Meg has never tried to come talk to me before.

'They're fine, Lilly's beautiful and she's getting so big . I just wish I was there for her and Duncan.' she said sadly, ' but I'm here because of you silly.'

'I don't know how to tell Logan.' I whispered.

'Sorry I can't help much there, after all I didn't tell Duncan.' she said.

'He isn't sure if he wants kids.' I said.

'I know, but he will be a great father and you're going to be a great mother.' Meg said.

'I wish I was that sure.' I said.

'Hey look at it like this your kids have the best guardian angels ever.' she said smiling.

'Kids?' I asked.

'Yeah you as in more than one, like this is going to be the last time you get pregnant.' Meg covered.

'I think Lilly's a bad influence on you Meg Manning, you never used to be this good at covering up things.' I said smirking.

'I resent that V.' Lilly said joining them.

'Always trying to corrupt the good ones Lill.' I said smiling.

'I didn't corrupt you, that happened all on its own.' Lilly said smirking.

'Yeah yeah, semantics. So I suppose you know too.' I said.

'Of course, I knew, who do you think told Meg here?' Lilly said as she nudged Meg with her shoulder.

'I miss you guys so much.' I said smiling at the two of them.

'We're never that far V, you know that.' Lilly said.

'We've got to go.' Meg whispered to Lilly.

'Don't be scared of telling Logan, he'll be shocked at first but trust me, you're going to be great parents.' Meg reassured me.

Then I woke up. I started to cry because I missed my friends so much but it was nice to know they were watching out for us. Mac had come home and she came up to my room and saw me crying.

'Veronica? Are you ok?' she asked.

'Yeah I'm ok.' I said forcing a smile.

'Are you feeling up to going dress shopping?' she asked.

'Sure.' I said as I stood up and walked into the bathroom to splash water on my face. When Mac pulled on the highway Logan called me.

'Hey, Mac and I are going dress hunting.' I said.

'Good I'm glad you're feeling better. Did the doctor say why you were getting so sick?' he asked.

'Yeah she told me, but I'm feeling ok right now so can we talk about it later?' I asked.

'Yeah why don't you call me when its closer to dinner and we can drive up and meet you two.' Logan suggested.

'Ok sounds good, I love you.' I said

'Love you too.' he said then we hung up.

--

Mac and I went to so many shops and didn't find anything for me but we did find a dress for her. I had called Logan and he and Dick were on their way to meet us when Mac suggested we stop at one last place. Once inside we wandered thru the racks of dresses before I saw the perfect one.

'Mac, I think this is it.' I said calmly.

'V it's amazing.' Mac said. I tried it on and it fit perfectly, as I looked in the mirror I felt tears running down my face.

'Great, so this is what I get to look forward to?' I whispered.

'V?' Mac asked as she had heard me. My eyes went wide and I gasped.

'V what's going on?' Mac asked.

'I uh, I know what has been making me sick.' I said quietly.

'Yeah I heard you tell Logan that in the car, so what is it?' she asked and then she said

'Oh!' as she covered her mouth with both hands.

'Not a word Cindy McKenzie, not until I have a chance to tell him.' I said warning her.

'I swear. I wont say anything.' Mac said smiling, 'You guys are going to make great parents.'

'Are we?' I asked.

'Yeah you are, and besides I'm going to be the best Auntie. You're kid's going to know how to make his or her own computer before they're in 1st grade.' she said giggling.

Finally I smiled and said 'And Dick will probably teach him or her to learn how to surf before that.'

'Does Logan want kids?' Mac asked quietly.

'We haven't really talked about it.' I said.

'Ok so back to the dress, it really is perfect V.' Mac said trying to distract me.

'Yeah ok this is it.' I said smiling. We left the shop with the dress and met the guys at the restaurant.

--

'How'd it go?' Logan asked.

'Mission completed.' I said as he kissed me. We had a great dinner and then we drove home.

'Oh Mac's dress is dark red, so I was thinking we could just use that color for the flowers and what not.' I said as Logan and I were laying in bed talking about various things.

'Ok baby.' Logan said kissing my neck.

'Logan, about that.' I said quietly.

'About what?' he asked.

'I know why I was getting sick.' I whispered.

'Why?' he asked.

'I, uh, we er.' I stammered.

'Ronnie?' he asked as he started to formulate an idea.

'I'm pregnant.' I said finally holding my breath waiting for his reaction. He glanced towards my stomach and then a smile spread over his face.

'Really?' he asked. I nodded as I did not trust my voice. Logan kissed me and then said 'I love you.'

'You're ok with this?' I asked.

'Yeah how could I not be? But I suppose if it's a girl we're going to have to give her Lilly's name as her middle.' he said smirking.

'I suppose.' I said smiling, 'I love you Logan.'

We kissed and then finally settled down to sleep. In the morning I was sick again and Logan ran downstairs to make me some plain toast to settle my stomach.

'Is V ok?' Dick asked.

'Yeah she's great.' Logan said smiling.

'Wait? She's sick and you're saying she's great?' Dick asked confused.

Mac giggled at his confusion and Logan turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her.

'It was an accident, I guessed.' Mac said in her defense.

'What did you guess?' Dick asked still confused as Mac shook her head.

'Better get back upstairs.' Logan said

'What!' Dick exclaimed. Mac just shook her head and kissed him.

About 30 minutes later I made it downstairs and Dick was waiting.

'She wont tell me, he wouldn't tell me, now could you please tell me what the hell is going on?' he demanded.

'I'm pregnant.' I said calmly.

'You are!' he said as a huge smile spread across his face.

'That's great!' Dick said grinning and then he hugged me.

'Hey take it easy.' Logan said getting all protective.

'I'm not going to break Logan.' I said smirking.

'Come on we've got to get to class.' Mac said before Logan to reply.

--

The day went by rather quickly and then that night Dad, Alicia, Wallace, and Darryl showed up at the house.

'Oh no, I completely forgot about dinner.' I said when I opened the door.

'It's ok sweetie.' Alicia said as she hugged me.

'Yeah I've been craving take out anyhow.' Wallace said smirking.

'Ok well why don't you go ahead and order Chinese and I'll go get Logan, Dick and Mac. We were just studying.' I said. I went upstairs and into the spare room we had turned into a study space and said 'My family is here, I totally forgot they were coming over for dinner.'

'Are we going to tell them?' Logan asked.

'Do you think we should?' I asked.

'I think that if we're going to tell your family we should tell Trina at the same time.' he said.

'Ok.' I said calmly.

'V are you ok?' Mac asked.

'Yeah, I just know Dad isn't gonna be thrilled.' I said sighing.

'Dad isn't going to be thrilled about what?' Dad said as he walked in the room.

'Wallace ordering the food, you know he never does get the order right. He always forgets about no shrimp.' Logan covered.

Dad let it slide and we all went downstairs. About 15 minutes later the doorbell rang.

'Wow that's speedy service, do you guys tip the driver extra to get the food here that fast?' Wallace joked.

'Hey Trina, come on in.' Mac said as she let her in.

'Hey everyone.' Trina said as she took a seat in the living room.

'Ok so now that everyone is here, I figured we could talk.' I said calmly.

'About?' Dad asked.

'Oh you know Daddy, life, the wedding, school, the fact that I'm pregnant.' I said really fast.

'You are!' Trina exclaimed with a huge smile.

I looked over at Dad and his shock was wearing off and he began to smile.

'I'm gonna be a granddad.' he said finally and I let out the breath I had been holding.

He hugged me and then the doorbell rang again and this time it was the food. We all sat down and ate and talked about everything. When Dad and Alicia left with the boys they hugged us and Dad told me he wasn't thrilled with the timing but he was happy as long as I was. Alicia told me that if I needed anything she would be there for me. Trina was ecstatic and said she would try to not spoil the baby too much. All in all it was a good day, everyone who needed to know now knew and everyone was happy for us.

A week later and we started decorating for Christmas. Since Logan wasn't allowing me to do much he and Dick had to put all the lights on the house. Mac and I were putting up various decorations around the inside when we heard someone yell.

'Dude I told you that it was too far to reach.' Logan said to Dick who was laying on the ground.

'What happened?' Mac asked as she kneeled beside him.

'Your idiot boyfriend thought he could reach so we wouldn't have to move the ladder again.' Logan grumbled.

'Are you ok?' I asked.

'Yeah just get the jackass to stop blaming it all on me. He thought I could reach too at first.' Dick said standing up.

Logan had been about to say something when I gave him a look and he grunted and stormed around to the back of the house. The next thing I heard was the splash of water.

'Well at least he'll be cooled off now.' I said sighing.


End file.
